Love is dark, like black sinister roses
by SiriusIsthar
Summary: Enter Joey's darkest soul! What follows after a broken heart? Tragedy and death. Read if you dare...and don't forget to review[Complete]


**Love is dark, like black sinister roses  
**

**

* * *

**I don't own Yu-gi-oh, and I think that's rather logic

* * *

My dear readers, my heart is broken, I don't have any hope left and nobody to talk. I decided to throw my feelings away in this story, which will show my darkest thoughts. 

Maybe it's only me, but in the Yu-gi-oh series I often have the feeling that Joey is in love with Yami (not Yugi). So I decided to use him as my "victim".

Yami has to save the world again and discovers a way to go to the past, to Ancient Egypt, but there is a huge possibility that he will not return. Joey can't stand it. He is in love with Yami and tells him the truth, but Yami only sees him as good friend. What will follow?

Read and review! Flames are accepted…

* * *

**  
Love is dark, like black sinister roses**

Joey rolled once again in his bed, he tried to find a good position, so he would finally fall asleep. But each time he closed his eyes; the image of his best friend filled his mind.

In Joey's memory, Yami was always smiling kindly and staring at him with tender violet eyes.

Joey gave up; it was impossible to fall asleep like this. He stared outside; the dark sky was full of bright shinning lights. Joey felt small compared with the numerous stars of an enormous universe. He felt abandoned in a lonely unknown world.

He shuddered. It wasn't cold, but for him it was like freezing. Joey wanted to scream, he wanted to throw everything out, but controlled himself. He knew it wouldn't really help and he wasn't alone. His friends were sleeping in other rooms. He didn't want to wake them up and make a big drama, especially not with an arrogant Kaiba in the house.

He wished his life would be different. He wished Yami wasn't a great Pharaoh, who always had to save the world. He wished Yami wouldn't have to leave and go back to the past, to Ancient Egypt, where he actually belonged. Maybe he would never return. Maybe they would never meet again and maybe Yami would simply forget his friends, including Joey.

At this thoughts Joey burst in tears. He knew he loved the Pharaoh and he knew they weren't meant for each other. But still, he couldn't live without him, Yami would leave over a few hours. Then Joey would never see him again. It would be the end. Joey wouldn't have anything more to live. He would be alone, just like before they met.

He picked up his suitcase from the floor and threw it out of frustration, violently against the wall. It made a huge bang that echoed through the house. By now everyone would be awake. Joey stopped crying. They couldn't see him like this. He couldn't live like this! If Yami were leaving, why would he stay behind? No, he wouldn't stay in this world, but he also wouldn't follow the Pharaoh. He was going to end his suffering.

Joey opened his door carefully, he heard voices, but didn't follow them. He walked opposite of his questioning friends. Nobody saw him.

After a while he opened the kitchen door. He picked up a sharp knife and looked at his own reflex. He was strangely pale with black underneath is eyes, which were still red of all the crying. He didn't think two times; he pulled his sleeves up and whispered:

"Goodbye cruel world! Love is dark, like black sinister roses!"

Then he moved his knife on the direction of his wrists. He felt the cold blade touching his warm skin.

Then he heard footsteps and hid the knife behind him.

"Joey!" Yami exclaimed while he entered the kitchen. "You look sick! What's wrong with you?" He asked worriedly.

Joey's eyes filled themselves with tears, but he forced himself to hold them back.

"Please, Joey, talk to me! And put that knife away! You don't want to hurt yourself!" Yami said anxiously. He took a step closer to his friend. Joey dropped the knife on the table and stared miserably into the beloved eyes of his best friend.

Yami walked over to Joey and held his hand carefully. Joey shivered and announced:

"I-I…think I have something to confess."

"Just tell me what's bothering. I will help you." Yami answered calmly, while he stroke Joey's back softly.

Then Joey began telling: "I…Since I met you…I-I can't tell you this." Then he took a deep breath and started again: "I can't live without you! You saved me from my horrible live and…and now you're gonna leave me! I will never see you again! I don't want to be alone!"

Yami stared shocked at Joey and said: "Joey you're wrong. You can resolve your problems by yourself. And you will never be alone, I am not your only friend."

But Joey didn't believe in Yami's words, his voice shook and he nearly yelled: "You're everything to me! You're perfect! You don't understand! I am in love with you!"

By hearing this Yami's eyes widened and he took a step back.

"Joey, I never expected that. You're my best friend. I…" Joey couldn't hold his tears any more; they streamed down his face and dripped on the floor.

"I am sorry, but I don't love you." Yami ended his sentence very carefully with pity is his voice.

Then Joey did exactly what Yami feared. Joey picked up the knife from the table and with two quick moves; he made deep cuts in his wrists. Joey let the knife fall on to the ground, right in front of Yami's feet. Then he fell on to his knees, he didn't feel the physical pain. He only felt misery, sadness and despair. His tears mixed themselves with his blood, which dripped very quickly on to the kitchen floor.

Yami's face colored pale and he sat in front of Joey with tears in his eyes. He hugged his friend and didn't bother his clothes coloring red of Joey's blood.

"Why? Why did you do this? Joey, you shouldn't…" Yami said, and then also his tears streamed down his cheeks.

Joey's face was as white as snow and he couldn't longer speak. He saw everything on a very vague unfocussed way and he heard Yami on the background, like if he were very far away. He closed his eyes and waited till the end. Then he felt his body becoming weaker and weaker and he felt Yami's arms around him. Then he regretted. This was wrong. He was being selfish. By taking his own pain away and his live, he was making Yami suffer. But it was to late. He felt Yami's tears dripping over him.

Then Joey forced himself to open his eyes. "Yami…I am sor…" He whispered, but he wasn't able to finish his sentence, his voice faded away and he saw Yami's face right in front of him.

He never had seen the Pharaoh like this. Yami's eyes were red of tears and his face was wet and pale. He couldn't stop crying and he was trying desperately to stop Joey from bleeding. Joey hated himself. He would die hating himself and loving Yami. He already missed his friend. Maybe he would go to hell and Yami to the paradise after they died. Like this he really wouldn't see Yami ever again. Joey cursed himself. Then suddenly Yami's face started fading. In his mind Joey said goodbye and whished Yami would have a better live then he did. Then all became black. It was the end.

Yami shook Joey in despair. He knew he was dead and it was his fault. "No…no…Joey please wake up! D-don't do this to me… Don't be d…" He wasn't able to say the word. He didn't feel Joey's pulse anymore. His heart had stopped beating. Yami cried on top of Joey and didn't even notice his other friends coming in.

Tea was the first entering the kitchen, she looked traumatized at the floor, it was all covered by blood, Joey's blood, and Yami was crying on top of him.

Then Mai came in, followed by Serenity, they both snapped out: "No! Joey!"

Then Serenity immediately burst in tears and cried against Tristan, which had just stepped in. Tristan's face shown anger, pain and sorrow. Mai stared at Joey's dead body with shock and disbelief. She always thought they would have a future together and couldn't believe he was gone.

Mokuba covered his mouth so he wouldn't scream and even Seto Kaiba shown shock and sadness in his cold blue eyes.

All of Joey's friends stared shocked and unbelievably at the awful scene.

Yami didn't let Joey go and was forced to stand up by Kaiba and Tristan.

"No! No! It's not fair! Joeyyyy!" He fought against them, trying to push them and kick them away. "Let me go! This is all my fault!" He yelled frantically.

"I want him back!" He cried, before he collapsed and fainted on the red blood-spattered kitchen floor.

In the morning, Yami woke up. He ran to Joey's room, hoping it was all just a nightmare.

Then he found a black rose on top of his best friend's bed. In his mind he heard Joey saying:

"Love is dark, like black sinister roses."

Then he knew it was real. The usually cheerful Joey had killed himself, because of love.

**---The End---

* * *

**…and no, I am not going to kill myself. And no, I wasn't in love with my best friend. My situation was totally different.


End file.
